


[podfic] Some of your Time

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, time as currency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Some of your time' by <b>lavvyan</b> read aloud.</p><p>AU. Somewhere between the Tesco Metro and Baker Street, John has lost an entire hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Some of your Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some of Your Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176787) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



  


**Song Credit:** _Some of Your Time_ by the attractions  
 **Duration:** 24mins  
 **Stream** :  
  
 **Download:**[MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/time.mp3) (right-click save as)  


**Author's Note:**

> read for brate7, who generously donated during fandom-helps. Thank you!


End file.
